To Neverland, again!
by Elegantly misguided
Summary: Wendy Darling's life has down spiraled. She no longer has a single "Happy thought" one night, the boy she met three years prior "Peter Pan" comes for another visit but is disturbed to find that she's forgotten him completely. Of course, he thinks the only way to fix this is to bring her back to Neverland, this time, he has no intentions of letting her leave him again.
1. Chapter 1: A boy in green tights

"_It's been long enough, Wendy. You're at an age where having your own room is unavoidable" _

_Father announced. His aura was as intense as usual. If I were to protest; it would only set off his temper. I understood where he was coming from; I was a teenager now, practically an...adult. I couldn't hold on to my childhood forever. John and Michael were beginning to drift from me; they had lost interest in my stories. They too, were growing up. One of the guest rooms became my bedroom. As funny as it may sound, being in there felt, a bit lonely. Though, I'd never speak of my loneliness aloud. _

_That's how a mature adult would deal with things. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Bam bam bam. **_

"Wendy, may I come in?" Mother's hesitant voice spoke from outside my door. Like with my Brothers, the relationship between Mother and I had deteriorated. Even while she smiled sweetly at me, I always sensed a lack of sincerity. Her words were kind yet empty. She wasn't always like this, was she?

Or…Perhaps I never noticed it while I was younger?

"Yes, of course." I replied, placing my study book down on my dresser. She only did this when she had something important to tell me. Perhaps she was going out for a bit and needed me to watch John and Michael? That was really the only thing I could think of.

Mother opened the door with a creak before entering slowly. An expression of uneasiness appeared on her flawless features. "Wendy I..." she trailed off for a moment, her blue hues kept to the floor boards. It was obvious just from her body language that something was wrong. I felt my heart speed up a bit, was it this serious that she couldn't even finish her sentence?

"Did something happen?" I asked, gesturing for her to sit down. She remained standing but lifted her head so that she could make eye contact with me.

"Yes, but nothing bad, it's just- I ...I think I'm pregnant"

It took me a few moments to process the information I was given. _Pregnant?_ Wasn't three children enough? I wasn't upset, just a bit shocked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, gawking at her slender torso, she definitely didn't look any different.

"I'm late, I could be jumping to conclusions ...but I didn't get it last month either" she nervously pulled at a loose thread on her dress. "I have no idea how I'm going to tell your father"

"Why not tell him the same way you told him about, us? "

Mother paused for a moment, it seemed as though she was thinking deeply about something "Easier said than done my dear. You see, after Michael was born he didn't want any more children in the house. I'm certain he'll react poorly to the news."

"Well, if you just explained..."

"Explaining won't help, you know him. He's a stubborn man that won't change his opinion about anything. The only thing that could possible help the situation, was if there was one less child in the house"

A feeling of confusion and sadness washed over me. I knew what she was getting at.

"You want me to leave?" I spoke calmly, trying my best to put up a brave front. I'm sure it wasn't anything personal; it was probably because I was the eldest.

Mother's shoulders lowered as she went back to staring at the floor. "There's a boarding school close by, it wouldn't be for long. I know it's a lot to ask-but"

"Its fine, I understand."

She glanced at me; she probably wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

"You're, really alright with this?"

"Yes, I'm fifteen I can take care of myself" it was incredibly painful saying it. In reality I wanted to scream, tell her that she was _selfish _and that she got herself into this mess. However that wouldn't be the proper thing to do.

"Thank you, Wendy" she smiled, pulling me into an embrace, a cold, unfeeling _embrace_. "I'm sorry for disturbing your studies, I'll tell your father the news right away" with that, she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, that's when the warm tears began falling from my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying until the droplets landed on my hands. Why had things changed so much? I wanted things to go back to the way they were before. That would never happen though, things changed as you got older. I had to accept this. I just had to.

"I don't want to grow up"

I finally said it; this line was something I often said while I was younger. Though after a while I realized how juvenile it sounded. No matter how many times I repeated it, it would never change anything.

My head began to ache; I was in no state to continue my studies I didn't particularly want to leave my room either. So I decided on a nap. Maybe when I awoke I'd feel better?

As I lay there, I felt my consciousness ebbing away. It wouldn't be long now until I was a sleep.

**SWISH**

Without any warning, my window swung open. I shivered as the cold autumn air filled my room. It was odd, during this time of year; I always kept the window locked. Was the wind _that_ strong that it forcefully opened it?

Either way, it was freezing. I had no choice but to close it. "Ugh" I groaned groggily, getting up from the comforting warmth of my bed. "I'm not in the mood for games" I scolded the window as if it were a living person, before closing it. Maybe now I could get some sleep.

"Aren't you being a bit harsh to the window?"

"I don't think so, it deserves-?" my words caught in my throat. Either I was going crazy or I heard the voice..of a boy, even though I didn't recognize it...it somehow seemed familiar.

I looked around curiously. I didn't see anyone. Maybe I was just hearing things? Maybe my headache was worse than I thought?

"Up here Wendy!"

There was that voice again. Up _there_? I gulped once, my eyes shifting upwards, lo and behold, a boy maybe a year or so younger than myself, floated…in the air. His hair was the color of reddish copper. His eyes a hazel color. They were pretty and seemed to twinkle with mischievousness. I didn't know why, but I had an underlying feeling that I had met this person once before.

"Y-You're-fly-" I pointed a shaking finger towards him, unable to finish my sentence. The boy arched a brow before lowering himself to the floor.

"What's wrong with you, Wendy? Did'ya forget I could fly or something?" he scratched the back of his head. Giving me a look as if I were insane.

"How would I know that, I've never met you before!" I huffed, eyeing him a bit. "I don't recall inviting a boy in green tights over for a visit. Who are you?"

His eyes widened, it seemed like he was having trouble understanding what I was saying. "You forgot? How could you forget? I took you and your brothers to Neverland! We went on adventures. We defeated Captain Hook" he floated around the room, making overly dramatic gestures with his arms.

"We saw Mermaids and saved Princess Tigerlily. We had lots of fun" he finished.

"Mermaids?" I blinked.

"That's right, Mermaids. Don't'ya remember them trying to drown you?"

"No!" I gasped, backing up a bit. "And I'm certain I wouldn't want to remember such an unpleasant thing. I think you have the wrong house."

The boy's smile quickly vanished and was replaced with a scowl. "You're not supposed to forget these kind of things. Girls make no sense. Where's John and Michael? They'll tell you…wait where are they?" he asked glancing over his shoulder. "This isn't the nursery"

"H-How would you know about that? Because I'm getting older everyone agreed it was best that I had my own room"

"Older?" he gave me a look over. His face paling slightly. "You…are. You're not too much older, but older" he replied, lading in front of me. "This won't do, I don't like this at all" He turned to the window. He looked rather tense. "Tinkerbelle, stop hiding and get in here. It's an emergency" he faced me again. "It'll be okay, I can help you"

Suddenly, a small ball of light floated into the room. I was more than a little surprised. "What's going on now?" I asked grasping his shoulders.

"So you've forgotten Tink too? She'll take offense to that" he chuckled, grabbing the light ball in his hands.

"Tink, Wendy's growing up. We've gotta stop this. We're taking her back to Neverland.

The light wiggled and squirmed, trying to release itself.

"Neverland? I'm not going anywhere with you. You haven't even given me your name! and…what is _that?"_ I lowered myself so that I could give the strange being a better inspection. Shockingly enough. The creature wasn't just a light. It was a fairy; she had a tiny yet curvy body. Beautiful blonde hair, pulled up into an elegant bun and sparkling blue eyes. Though the thing that stood out the most about her, was the fact that she was giving me a venomous look.

"Yep, she's offended. She says she wants you to remember her so that she can kill you later" he chuckled lightly "Also, she wants you to stop gawking at her"

I straightened up, turning my back to them. "A boy who can fly…and a fairy? I must be dreaming"

He flew around me a few times, trying to make eye contact with me while doing so. "Not a dream. It's real. You can fly too! I bet you forgot about that!"

"I can't fly! That's absurd" this boy was getting stranger and stranger, maybe I needed to call father.

"No it's not, here I'll prove it" he exclaimed. Holding Tinkerbelle over me, before shaking her roughly. The golden glitter that began falling from her landed on me.

"H-Hey!" I protested.

"Now you can fly" he grinned, picking me up in his arms, releasing Tinkerbelle in the process.

"No I can't!" I repeated over and over.

"Yes, you can! Watch!" With that, he forced my window open and flew out into the freezing night.

"Ready?"

"Wait, what are you doing..?"

"GO"

He let me go, he dropped me. I was falling. I was going to die and it was his entire fault. This kid was nuts. I should have called father when I had the chance. I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to look down, though I had already imagined the hard, stone ground that I'd be landing on. I'd probably smash my head open. So it would be a quick death.

"Wendy!" I heard the boy's worried call within a few seconds I was in his arms once again.

"Are you okay?" he gasped, landing us in my front yard.

'Well, besides almost _dying_, I'm peachy"

"I'm sorry; I really thought that would work! What did you do wrong?" he pondered to himself.

"What did _I_ do wrong? You're the one that dropped me"

"Did you think happy thoughts?" he asked, ignoring my previous comment. Tinkerbelle flew down, a sly smirk was plastered on her face. Little brat. She looked far too amused with the incident.

"No….I didn't"

"Then think of some and you can fly"

"I can't" I replied, lowering my head.

"Why?" He got extremely close to me, attempting to see my face.

"I don't have any happy thoughts" I pushed him back a bit.

"What!?" he ran a hand through his hair. "You used to have lots of happy thoughts."

"Did I? Well not anymore" this conversation seemed to get more and more painful. This strange boy was lucky with how oblivious he was.

"Why?"

"I'm losing my home; pretty soon, I'll be away from here. Mother's having a new child. Pretty soon I'll be forgotten." Why was I telling him this? There was nothing he could do. I didn't know why I was even acting like this. She said it wouldn't be for long….maybe that wasn't just the problem. Maybe there was something else?

"If that's the problem, then come live with me in Neverland."

He spoke with a comforting tone. It was genuine, unlike mothers. It made me feel safe.

"But-I don't even know you"

He extended his hand towards me; a cheeky grin was plastered on his face. "I guess I really _do_ have to introduce myself all over again. I'm Peter pan; I already know who you are. So you don't have to tell me. It's a really long name.

I took his hand, shaking it gently "I guess it is" I giggled. "Nice to meet you Peter"

"So, are you coming?"

"I can't fly, remember"

"Yes you can"

"Are we doing this again?"

"But look, you're floating"

I let out a small gasp once realizing I was no longer standing on the ground.

"I can fly!" I beamed.

"So let's go then!"

I looked over at my house. Whatever I chose, I'd still have to leave the place I called home. Wouldn't it be better to go with what made me happy?

"Alright, how do we get there?"

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning"

**Chapter end, I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you think I should continue with this story**

**You, the readers are who motivate me to update!~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Nostalgia!

At least a million twinkling stars surrounded us, it was breathtaking. I still couldn't believe this was real. I was running- ah, I mean, _flying _away from home with a boy I had just met. According to him, we've met before though.

As I looked down, I could only see housetops. They looked so far away. It made me feel a bit dizzy; seeing how high up I was. Peter on the other hand, looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He was probably used to flying around like a bird.

"H-How much farther?" I asked, trying to keep up with his speed.

"We'll be there in no time" he grinned, glancing back at me. "You're going to love Neverland. I bet you'll remember everything, once we get there" he suddenly grasped my hand, pulling me so that I was side by side with him. He obviously noticed I was having trouble keeping up.

The blonde fairy quickly flew in front of my face. Giving me the evil eye. I wasn't sure what her problem was, but it was clear she didn't particularly like me, or so it seemed.

"You gotta stop being so jealous, Tink" Peter eyed Tinker bell. She simply huffed before flying back to the other side of Peter. I could already tell she and I were going to have some issues. Hopefully she would get over her apparent _jealousy?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few hours since we started our flight, the sun was beginning to rise and I was just starting to wonder when we'd ever reach this 'Neverland' I was having a harder time keeping my eyes open, I didn't get enough sleep since Peter came for an unexpected visit.

"Don't fall asleep!" he nudged me "We're here!"

"What?" Moments ago we were soaring through an endless sky of stars. We couldn't really be at the destination already? I rubbed at my eyes, attempting to somehow remove the sleepiness that was overcoming me. As my vision cleared I gasped, below us was an amazing island. It looked like something from a book. Why did simply looking at it, give me such a nostalgic feeling?

"It-it's beautiful" I awed.

"I bet you're glad you came" Peter grinned cheekily. "But it's a bit odd usually that ol'codfish is waiting for me. Be a bit careful. Those damn pirates could be trying some sort of sneak attack. "Tink! You're on look out, if you see anything suspicious, lemme know"

Tinker Bell let out an agitated sigh before saluting him. It seemed like she was mocking him rather than showing respect.

"How dangerous are these _pirates?"_ I asked worriedly. It was a little late, but I was only _now_ wondering what I actually agreed to.

"They're nothing I can't handle. I've beaten them pirates plenty of times. They just never give up" He was a confident guy, maybe a little _too_ confident.

"I'll believe you, but I have one more question. How do we land?" Looking down was making me dizzy again. I was beginning to miss the feel of earth beneath my feet.

"It's easy, you don't have to worry about anything, I'll help ya" Peter had my hand again and was already spiraling downward. A tiny squeak escaped my lips as I watched the distance between us and the floor below, deteriorating. I grasped on to the overly happy boy's arm. Trying my best to not look as frightened as I was.

"You can let go, Wendy. We've landed"

"Wait-we are?" I glanced around, realizing we really had landed. A unique nature like scent floated through the air. It wasn't surprising seeing that we were on an island. It was lovely and yet again I was filled with nostalgia, why was that? I wondered. Perhaps I really _was_ here before?

"You sure like clinging on to me!" A hint of cockiness was in the boy's voice. It didn't take me long to notice I was still latched on to him. I quickly pulled away, turning my back to him.

"Sorry! I was in thought"

"Oh! What were you thinking about?" he asked, walking around me so that we were face to face. His hazel eyes were filled with curiosity. I had to admit he was kind of cute…in a little brother sort of way. Of course…

"It's just, I feel like I've been here before..."

"AH, so you remember? Do'ya remember me?"

"N-No, I don't remember anything. I just feel like I've been here"

"Oh" he furrowed his brows. "Well, I'll make you remember"

"I'll be impressed if you can. Now what are we supposed to do now?" The area was literally filled with trees, no houses, or anything. How was one supposed to live in a place like this? How did Peter even survive?

"Hangman's tree isn't too far from here, we'll head there. I'm sure the lost boys will be happy to see ya"

Hangman's, tree? That sounded absolutely terrible. Was he serious?

"Don't worry, it's my hideout. You'll love it" he explained, I'm guessing he noticed my discomfort. Nodding hesitantly I followed after the energetic boy. As I walked I admired the scenery, it was breathtaking. I'd never seen anything as green as this place. Most of the flowers that bloomed were types I'd never seen in person. They were all brightly colored and the aroma that ascended from them was wonderful.

"So, who are these _lost boys_?" I asked, trying to break the silence that was beginning to form between us.

"Hm, I guess you could say, they're my followers. They love adventures as much as I do, and of course they hate pirates!"

"I see, they sound interesting"

"Uh huh, you were also their mother once"

I stopped in my tracks. What did he mean, mother? I never once had a child; I was too young for that. Was he just making all this stuff up as he went along? Seemed like something Peter would do.

"M-Mother?" I stuttered.

"Yep! You were everyone's Mother, mine too. You told us stories a lot."

"YOUR MOTHER?" My jaw dropped.

Peter looked over his shoulder, arching a brow. "You don't have to shout. It was fake, but everyone had a good time. Ya'know, the boys were really down when you and your brothers left. They begged me to bring you back."

"Really?"

"Yep. Of course I said no, no one can come back to Neverland once they leave"

Was that really true? Then how was it that he could leave? And why'd he bring me back? So many questions were fluttering through my head; I didn't know where to begin.

"But, things started gettin boring, I came to your house to listen to some new stories so that I could tell them to the lost boys, and then you know the rest"

Before I could speak, we heard the sounds of shouting it was clearly coming from young boys.

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY!" The bushes in front of us started shaking violently until a boy popped out. From the expression on his face he looked surprised to see us. "Peter! You're back, it's terrible. Hook and the rest of those pirates are attacking the Indian tribe!" He bent over, taking a few deep breathes. "We've gotta stop..." his eyes widened, looking at me. "Wendy? WENDY! YOU'RE BACK, YOU'RE BACK" he cheered, hugging me as tight as he could.

"Y-Yes, I'm back?" I squeaked.

"Enough of that, Slightly." Peter cut in, yanking the boy away from me. "We've gotta save the Indians right?"

The blonde's cheeks reddened a bit, realizing how easily off track he had gotten. "R-Right, sorry. Nibs and Tootles have already gone off to fight. The others are getting ready.

Peter nodded in acknowledgment. "We'll go there now, I expect you and the others to be there as soon as possible, got is?"

"Yes, sir!" he saluted him.

"Tink, you stay with them, they'll need ya!"

The Fae, who had been silently watching, paled a bit, before narrowing her eyes at the copper haired boy.

"Don't give me that look, just do it, alright?" he frowned. Tinker Bell huffed but reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, let's go Wendy. You can see how great a fighter I am" he grinned placing his hands on his hips. I've come to the conclusion that Peter Pan is very smug, with a …huge ego! But I guess those are good traits to have if you're a leader.

"If you insist!"

"I do!" I hadn't gotten another word in when he picked me up, holding me tightly.

"H-HEY….wait a second, what are you doing?!" I could feel my face flushing. This was far too embarrassing.

"You're too slow, so I'll have to carry'ya there" he replied. He spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world!

"I really don't agree to this" I protested.

"Too bad I don't _care_" Peter laughed, shooting up into the sky.

Out of instinct, I grasped on to him, I still wasn't used to the whole flying thing, that and I had a slight fear of heights.

"I won't drop ya, you need to relax Wendy." He commented, speeding up his pace a bit.

"I'm completely relaxed."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying."

It felt like this conversation would get nowhere, so I decided to watch where we were going. There were so many beautiful areas on the island. I didn't know which one looked the prettiest. One spot looked like a lagoon. Yet again I was met with nostalgia but this time, a shiver ran down my spine. For whatever reason, I got a terrible feeling from it.

As I continued to look down, I noticed Indian styled tents…what were they called again? Oh yes, _teepees_. "That's where we're going, right?"

Peter smiled deviously "Yeah, I can already smell those stinkin pirates. They're not getting whatever they're after."

We landed and I was finally let go. At first glance it didn't seem like there was any danger until….a bunch of scary looking men jumped out from behind the teepees. They were so large, how were they so unnoticeable?

"Dammit, it was a trap" Peter growled, pulling out his dagger. "I should have known. Rotten pirates"

The men chuckled, looking at each other.

"I knew he'd fall for it"

"That was too easy"

"He even brought a little girl with him"

They all smelt of booze, they were most likely drunk. Or close to it. I already wanted to leave. These brutes weren't even worth anyone's time.

"Shut up, where's Hook?! I have no interest in fighting his lackeys. Peter shouted, pointing his dagger out towards them.

"Oh!~ so you've missed me have you Pan?" Stepping through the group was a raven haired man with a matching mustache. His eyes glared at Peter. A wicked grin plastered on his face. "Today's the day I win, pan."

"You never win" Peter growled. "I'll defeat you, like I always do" as they spoke I noticed one distinguishing feature about the older man, his left hand was replaced with a Hook. I guess that's why everyone called him "Captain Hook" I was more than a little disturbed, just looking at it made my stomach turn. I honestly felt like I'd be sick.

Suddenly, the man's eyes shifted over to me. "Oh, who's this pretty little thing…wait…you're..Wendy!?" his grin widened. "My, you've grown a bit" his dark hues looked me over afterwards licking his lips. I wanted to leave right at that very moment. How revolting could someone get?

"Leave her alone Hook, this is between you and me!" Peter approached the man, his dagger still clutched in his hand.

"Ah, we haven't fought in a while." Hook pulled out his sword, glowering at the other. "I should let you know though; your little friends and those Indians are pretty outnumbered by my men. I doubt they'll be alive much longer.

Worry flashed through Peter's eyes but his scowl remained. "I'll save them after I'm done with you!"

Without warning a bloodcurdling scream, echoed loudly. Just hearing it was heart wrenching. Peter appeared to be wavering and Hook looked triumphant. I on the other hand was just standing there uselessly. I had to do something!

"Peter! Fight him, I'll go help the others!" with that I ran off into the direction the scream came from.

To be honest, I wasn't expecting to see such a horrific sight. When I got there, I saw a man with a large sword. Standing, over another man, who was bleeding profusely. By his side was a girl about my age sobbing. I assumed he must have been her father.

"Cry all you want, princess. Your daddy's going to die and so are you. Peter Pan isn't here to save you" he snickered, waving the sword threateningly.

Noticing a log on the ground, I instantly came up with a plan. Hopefully it would work or we were in big trouble. I picked up the piece of wood, being careful not to make any unnecessary sounds. I approached the pirate from behind. At this time the girl had already noticed me. Her large tear filled eyes gawked at me. Thankfully she kept quiet so that the man was still oblivious. Waiting for the perfect moment. I swiftly whacked the man on his head with my log. He stood for a few seconds before falling to the ground with a thud!

"You have to apply pressure to the wound" I called, rushing to the girl's side. "He can't lose any more blood; if he does it'll be bad"

I showed her how to apply the pressure properly; the man was unconscious but still breathing. Hopefully there was a doctor who could do more for him.

"T-Thank you" the Indian girl stuttered.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you're alright. What's your name?"

"Tiger Lilly…"

Tiger Lilly? That named seemed familiar, did I meet her the first time I visited Neverland?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wendy Darling!"

"Wait you're….WATCH OUT!"

I shifted my gaze over to where she was looking. Out of nowhere three pirates jumped out. All chuckling evilly at us. Before I could do anything I was hit with the blunt end of one of their swords.

And that's when everything went black.

**Chapter end!~ thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I'm enjoying writing this fic. Would you like me to update? Is this fic any good? Lemme know xD. **


	3. Chapter 3: A treasure map

"_I-Is she dead?"_

"_No, look at her chest, she's breathing"_

"_I can already see the bump forming. I sorta wanna touch it"_

"_Don't you dare!"_

"_OW, Tiger Lilly! That hurt, why'd ya hit me?"_

"_Guys, guys! She's waking up"_

Ugh, where was I? And why was my head aching? I opened my eyes only to be met with at least three children staring at me. I was in a state of confusion until I remembered what happened. I was hit over the head by one of those Pirate brutes. Oh right! Everyone was fighting, I promised Peter I'd protect the others, but instead I get knocked out. How shameful of me.

"W-What happened?" I gasped, attempting to sit up.

"No, don't move. He really got you." The Raven haired girl spoke, pushing me back into a laying position. "There's nothing to worry about, after you were knocked out Slightly and Nibs showed up. They got really mad and beat those men until they were black and blue. You should have seen it!"

"Slightly and Nibs?" I recognized Slightly as soon as I laid eyes on him. He was the blonde with the overly concerned look on his face, so.. The other boy with Chestnut colored hair must have been Nibs.

"Thank you" I felt rather weak, my words seemed to come out as a whisper. Hopefully they were able to hear me.

"No problem Wendy, I'm just glad you're okay!" the blonde replied, sliding up closer to me. "You were really awesome! You saved the Indian chief!"

"I bet he woulda kicked the bucket if you hadn't shown up" Nibs cut in, thus receiving a glare from Slightly.

"Don't say that in front of Tiger Lilly, dummy!"

"But it's true!"

So the man was okay? Thank goodness…wait.. He was Chief? Didn't that make Tiger Lilly a princess? How amazing was that? I was meeting a living, breathing princess!

"I'm so glad he's okay. Where is he? Speaking of which. Where are we?" I scanned the room realizing the walls were made of some sort of material

"Father is in another teepee, getting his wound wrapped up along with Peter. It seems he too got injured in the fight, don't worry though, he's alright it wasn't anything serious"

"Peter? So where are the pirates now?" I'd hate for them to pop out of nowhere again. Obviously no one was in any condition to fight again. I really hoped Peter was okay. Maybe I should have stayed to help him? But then would I have been of any use? Maybe I would've just gotten in the way?

"Those fools ran away with their tales between their legs. Even Hook the codfish was yelping. Everyone knows you can't defeat Peter pan, it's impossible." Nibs explained, grinning deviously.

"Are you really alright Wendy? Do you need anything? I'm really sorry we didn't show up sooner" Slightly spoke up, it almost looked like he was about to burst out into tears. I reached out, patting his knee comfortingly. He really did remind me of John in some ways.

"I'm alright, really. It was just a bump, nothing to worry about." He seemed to relax a bit then nodded. "If you need anything let me know"

"Kiss up" Nibs sneered.

"AM NOT, SHUT UP NIBS"

"Weren't there more of you here? What happened to them?" I asked. There were only two boys in the teepee but I remembered Peter saying there were others.

"Ah, they're helping chop firewood. They weren't hurt so they offered to help" Tiger Lilly explained. I was glad to hear they were alright as well; I was looking forward to meeting these boys.

"Thank goodness" I smiled.

"Um Wendy, do you by chance remember me?" The Indian princess asked, tilting her head. Curiosity gleamed in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I-…no, I'm sorry. I really can't remember anyone. Though, it seems like everyone remembers me. I feel terrible about that"

"Don't feel bad, we didn't really speak, but I noticed that Peter was even happier than usual when you were here"

"Really?" I blinked. "How could he be anymore happy than he is now?"

"You see?" Tiger Lilly chirped. "Once you left, he wasn't _that_ happy. I mean- he was happy, but …he wasn't _as_ happy. I think you changed him"

"You give me too much credit. I doubt I made that much of an impression on him"

Tiger Lilly remained silent while arching a brow. "Why would he bring you back? No one who comes to neverland and leaves _ever_ comes back"

Before I could speak, she got up and walked over to the exit. "I bet you're all hungry. I'll bring some food back. Boy's, don't make too much noise"

"Bring LOTS of meat, Tiger Lilly! I'm starving"

"You're going to get fat, Nibs"

"Shut up, Slightly."

They sure were a lively bunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not sure when I passed out again; it must have been around the time the boys were arguing over who was smarter. As I regained consciousness, I noticed the unusual quietness. Maybe they grew bored and left to wander off somewhere?

Thankfully, the pain in my head had subsided a bit. It was still sore but much better than before. It was pleasing to find that I could sit up without flinching.

"Ah, Wendy. You're awake. Great!"

I snapped my eyes open, recognizing that voice straight away. It was Peter's, how long had he been watching me sleep for? For reasons unknown, I felt embarrassed. Brushing a few strands of hair from my face, I looked over into his direction. He sat in the middle of the teepee with his legs crossed and a satisfied smile on his face. It was concerning to see that bandages had been wrapped around his waist and right shoulder. I sort of wondered where his shirt had gone.

"W-What are you doing here?" I questioned, arching a brow.

He sat there silently just grinning at me, until he finally scooted closer. "I wanted to see if you were okay. Everyone was really worried. I heard about you whacking that pirate in the head with a log" he was more than a little amused by this. "I would've loved to see that."

"Obviously it didn't help much; I was knocked out right after. By the way, what happened to you?" I eyed the bandages. He must have been hurt pretty bad. Tiger lilly had said it was nothing serious, however it still didn't look Pleasant.

. How could he sit there like he wasn't in any pain at all?

"That ol'codfish. Got a good swing at me, but don't worry, next time I'll make him pay." His determination was admirable though it did make me worry. He didn't plan on fighting him again straight away, right?

"Also" his eyes narrowed. "I'll be teaching his little crew a lesson too. After hearing about what they did to you and the Chief, I shoulda killed them" he trailed off into a growl.

"Oh, Peter. It wouldn't be worth killing them, everyone's alright anyway" He was a bit scary when he was mad. I was glad to be on his good side.

"Hah, you're right. Besides" he suddenly flashed a piece of paper in front of my face. "I have what they want!"

Skimming it over, it was clearly a treasure map. "I thought they just wanted to trick you?"

"Thought so too, till I talked to the chief. He said that they were asking for this certain map but he refused to give it to them. He ended up giving it to me as a thank you."

"So what do you plan on doing with it?"

The copper haired boy looked at me as if I had said something crazy. "Well, we're gonna follow it of course. Hook would hate us getting anything that he wanted"

"Wait, by _us_ what do you mean" was I getting dragged into this too?

"Me, Tink. The lost boys and _you_"

Yes, indeed I was.

"But, I'm not very good at hunting for treasure. I wouldn't be any use." He was clearly not buying my excuse, which was unfortunate for me. I was done with 'adventures' for a while. Of course, I'm sure I really didn't have a choice.

"We all need you, you're our mother. You're an important part of the game" he explained factually.

…There he goes again; I really wished I could remember _how_ I became their 'mother'

"But" I pointed my finger upwards. "Why is there only a mother? Shouldn't there be a father too?" I was hoping this would make him rethink the whole mother thing. It felt a little awkward with him talking like this.

"Hmm. You have a point." He sat there pondering; as he did this he made a humming noise until he nodded confidently. "Then I'll just have to be the father. It's only fair"

I felt my entire face heat up. That's not what I expected him to say. Now my situation was even more awkward than before.

"What? _You_ want to be the father?"

"Yep, seems like it suits me better, now that I think about it"

"Ah..Then, um. Shouldn't Tinker bell be the mother?"

Peter's face paled. From the look of things he was in shock. "T-Tink can't be the mother. Are you crazy?"

"Okay, okay" I waved my hands defensively "Then, what about Tiger Lilly?"

Peter pressed his hand to his face. I suppose he didn't like that idea either. "Wendy, _you're_ the mother. It can't be changed."

"But, you changed from being a son to a Father!"

"I'm allowed to do that"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the boss"

I groaned, lying back down on the blanket. "Fine, you win."

He grinned cockily before lying next to me. "Great, so for this game we're husband and wife" why was he so pleased by this?

"Yeah, I guess we are. So, have you any idea where to start looking for this treasure?" I took the map from him, staring at it. I was stumped. In my opinion it made no sense. "Just looks like scribbles"

"I guess it would look that way to you, but I know this Island like the back of my hand. So of course I know where to find it"

I rolled my eyes, pushing him so that he wasn't so close to me. "Then you want me to just trust you?"

"Yep"

"Okay, I'll try, but now what?" I sat up, turning to face him properly. "We can't go on any treasure hunt yet, you're hurt. You need to heal first"

"Don't worry" he chuckled, sprawling out. "Pan's gone through worse than this. Besides, sooner is better than later. I want to see those pirates weep once they see we've got their precious treasure. They could be searching for it as we speak. I won't allow them to win."

"You're such a child" I scoffed.

"Thank you." he suddenly whistled. Making me cringe a bit.

"What are you?"

Within seconds, the golden fairy zoomed into the teepee; a curious expression appeared on her flawless features.

"Tink, get the boys. We're going on a hunt"

Tinker Bell blinked a few times before groaning over dramatically.

"Just do it!" he snapped. With that, she fluttered out.

Looks like I was going on my very first treasure hunt, hopefully things didn't get any more dangerous than they already were.

**CHAPTER END. **

**This one's a bit shorter, I'm sorry, I'll have more in the next update. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. **

**You really don't know how much it means to me. **

.


End file.
